


“Heather”

by Bliss_ful



Series: ♡︎Fundywasfound Highschool Au♡︎ [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, It’s not really cheating but you’ll understand if you read it, M/M, Multi, Not really mentioned but it’s still background information for if something doesn’t make sense, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, POV Alternating, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: I wish I was Heather.★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: ♡︎Fundywasfound Highschool Au♡︎ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126616
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	“Heather”

**Author's Note:**

> A mashup between the song Heather and a fan made song from Heather’s perspective <3

Fundy smiled at Dream, his boyfriend smiling back. Fundy eyed him as Dream’s gaze shifted over, following his line of view and freezing up.

_ But I watch your eyes as (s)he _

Fundy stared at George as the shorter passed, hatred momentarily flashing through his gaze before it was masked by a calm expression when the smaller turned to look at him, not saying anything even if he thought it had been a moment longer than he looked at anyone else. He didn’t care.

_ Walks by _

Dream blushed slightly, just noticeably enough for the fox hybrid to see and his ears to lower slightly.

_ What a sight for sore eyes _

He couldn’t even blame him, practically everyone who knew George thought the male was beautiful. His smooth features, how flustered he got, how small and cute he looked. He was perfect.

_ Brighter than the blue sky _

His smile sparkled like the sun, his brown eyes flashing brightly. Somehow, yet not being the blue color the sky appeared, it felt as if the bright air surrounding them had been condensed and placed gently into the two eyeballs that belonged to the smaller body.

_ She's got you mesmerized while I die _

His boyfriend stared at the smaller with a dreamy expression, barely contained love almost bursting out of his eyes. He never looked at Fundy like that.

_ Why would you ever kiss me? _

So here the fox was, sobbing his eyes out in the bathroom as his boyfriend fawned over someone else. Loving kisses feeling like the other was trying to get to someone else. Trying to kiss someone else through Fundy’s lips. Fundy knew who.

_ I'm not even half as pretty _

Fundy was aware he wasn’t quite as pretty. He didn’t have any prettier softer features, the closest thing was his hair and fox ears, a soft cloud that Dream had always liked to pet and leave his hands in, now his boyfriend barely touched him. 

_ You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester _

Dram had given George his hoodie. He’d seen it. George had come to school, albeit a little awkward when he noticed Fundy staring in shock. Eret and Niki had to come over to the fox hybrid as he’d broken down later that day. Dream had given him that hoodie and just recently asked for it back. Fundy had been a bit hurt but hadn’t minded much, but now he knew why.

_ But you like her better _

As much as Fundy tried to pretend it wasn’t the case it was true;

Dream loved George more than he ever loved Fundy.

George stepped through the hallway, forcing a smile onto his face. His ‘perfect’ face.

_ Cause they all just watch as I _

He walked by, waving a bit, his gaze shifting through the crowd. It stopped on a certain fox hybrid for a bit too long before shifting away to the others. Some sort of guilt and pity settling in his gut as his gaze moved to Fundy’s boyfriend Dream.

_ Walk by _

He tried not to let the eyes following him bother him, keeping the somewhat confident strides through the hallway as he ignored the girls who whispered gossip to each other, the boys who laughed as they pointed out features of himself he’d much rather keep to himself.

_ Feel nothing on me but eyes _

He was aware the boys made bets, jokes between them on who could get him and how. He didn’t like them, not one bit.

_ Just a toy in bets between guys _

They’d always say “I do like you!” How idiotic. George wasn’t dumb, even if he sometimes seemed a bit dense. He could be dense but he wasn’t stupid, he knows that. He knows they are lying to him, intending to give him away the second they get some semblance of consent. As if that makes it okay.

_ Who say they like me but they lie _

George doesn’t understand why they are so fascinated with him, but he tries to ignore them. Tries to do his best and make friends and live up to expectations placed so high upon him he feels like he might topple at a second notice.

_ So just tell me why _

To say he’d been surprised when Dream genuinely kissed him was an understatement. From what he was aware the other had been together with Fundy. The other had admitted so, and George felt somewhat disgusted with himself. He’d felt some hope for even a small amount of time someone could learn to love him.

_ Why did you even kiss me? _

George was pretty sure the other had only kissed him because of his appearance, neither having spoken to each other a day in their lives more than they had to.

_ Was it just cause they say I’m pretty? _

Dream had brought him his hoodie, probably to flaunt that he was with him in some way. All George felt was a deep pity for Fundy, the fox hybrid looked shocked and on the verge of tears.

_ Want me to wear your sweater, so they say ‘he’s with her’ _

_ George had truly hoped someone could love him for him.. he was naive. _

_ I thought you were better  _

Fundy watched Dream stare at George with a soft loving look, heartbreaking.

George stared at Fundy as the other stared at Dream, the pit in his stomach creating some sort of empty void of sadness.

”I wish I were George.

_... _

_... _

_... _

**_ ”..I wish I were Dream.” _ **

_ “I wish I was Heather”. _

**Author's Note:**

> So! For the series! It’s a side project as well but I’m excited for it. No they won’t all be centered in THIS au. Just Fundywasfound highschool aus. Tw// sensitive topics
> 
> Some may make cheating, some may have death, some may have drug usage, some may touch upon different topics. C:


End file.
